moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alastor Vallen
Human|Row 2 title = Gender|Row 2 info = Male|Row 3 title = Nationality|Row 3 info = |imagewidth = 310x310|Row 4 title = Affiliations|Row 4 info = * (Formerly) * (Formerly)|Row 5 title = Occupations|Row 5 info = Missionary to Mirstone (Formerly)|Row 6 title = Status|Row 6 info = |tab2 = Living|caption1 = Alastor as a Forsaken.|image2 = vallen.png|caption2 = Alastor in life.}}'''Alastor Vallen '''is a Stormwindian Forsaken warlock, formerly a missionary of the Church of the Holy Light. Biography A missionary from the Church of the Holy Light, Vallen did not originally come to help with the Mirstone project, but rather to facilitate the residents' continued faith in the Light. He has been a welcome member of the community ever since and viewed as something of a spiritual leader. He worked closely with Sanalellah Sunbringer to help alleviate tensions in Mirstone when a vampyr began preying upon the town. Vallen suggested that Sanalellah even help to train the townsfolk to defend themselves, and spread teachings of the Light and how to become a paladin. After the Mirstone Vampyr Trials unfolded, Vallen caved to pressure in order to survive and helped oversee the various inquisitions that took place. Despite his public endorsement of the trials, however, he soon came under attack by the budding Mirstone Wolfcult, staked through the chest under the cover of night and buried outside the town in secrecy. In the last moments before his death, Vallen cursed the paranoid people of Mirstone, ultimately despising them for wasting his goodwill and devolving into beasts. A New Calling Following the Mirstone Massacre, a group of Forsaken body scavengers came to the ruin to claim any bodies that could be used as material or raised into undeath. Vallen's grave was discovered and his body was dug up and taken to an outpost in Darkshore to await reanimation. Vallen would be among the scores of dead risen as Forsaken by the Val'kyr and put to task serving the interests of the Horde. Where many newly risen undead might struggle to transition, Vallen was rather apathetic to his new condition. However, though he tried to serve the Horde in its battles for Darkshore, the Light no longer answered his calls as it did in life, leaving him with only the Shadow Words that he rarely employed. He was sent off to Orgrimmar to seek out training. While Vallen sought out the wielders of shadow magic within the Cleft of Shadow, he was approached by a Forsaken warlock who recognized his plight. The warlock introduced himself as simply Clovis, stating that he was looking for suitable apprentices to study as warlocks. Alastor studied under Clovis' instruction, taught to convene within the Cleft of Shadow for practicing their warlock magics. Despite his studious dedication, Alastor was often sent on mundane tasks to fetch things for Clovis, such as enchanting reagents. All the while, Alastor struggled to grasp the basics of being a warlock, including the summoning of the imp. Confused and struggling to adapt to his new existence in the Horde, Alastor began to frequent the Wyvern's Tail to socialize and learn about the city he now called home. During this time he met Xyntus Felspear, a warlock like himself, and asked her to assist in the summoning and binding of an imp. Xyntus led him to the Cleft to practice, where she revealed the flaw in his summoning - a failure to produce a perfect summoning circle from memory. Once he did this, he successfully summoned his imp, manifesting in pillars of felfire. The battle to subjugate the imp came with difficulty as it threw firebolts at him, but Alastor managed to dominate the demon. Upon seizing control of the demon, Alastor proceeded to bludgeon it to death, letting it return to the Nether and thanking Xyntus for her help. She suggested that Alastor needed a better master who did not neglect his training, but when he began to suggest that he would consider her words, wracking pain seized him. It was revealed to him that an invisible eye - an Eye of Kilrogg - was following and had affected him. Thanking her again, Alastor left the Tail to return to his master. Upon returning to Clovis in the Cleft of Shadow, however, Alastor found that he was suddenly missing and nowhere to be found. Appearance WIP Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Priests Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Mirstone Category:Forsaken Category:Undead Category:Warlocks